


Heaven

by sasha_dragon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28078065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasha_dragon/pseuds/sasha_dragon
Summary: Relaxing after a hunt, Sam is surprised by Dean’s unexpected desire to burst into song. Ok, so his choice of song is cheesy, but as Sam listens to his brother, he wonders if maybe they’ve really found their heaven on earth.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Supernatural





	Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Are we still doing these? Look, I don't own ‘em, never have and I don't make a penny out of these little scribbles, so please don't sue.
> 
> Notes: As always there’s a couple of people who I’d like to thank for all their help. First BigJ52, a beta without compare who turns my scribbles into English. And chellexxx, Obi, enabler, partner in crime and hand holder extraordinaire. Thank you for putting up with my wibbling.

Sam returned from the bathroom, slid back into his seat, and discovered Dean was gone from their table. Sam wasn’t too worried, Dean was probably at the bar getting them another beer. 

Ever since they’d driven away from a defeated Chuck, leaving him to fade into insignificance, Dean wasn’t drinking as much as he used to. Now he was satisfied with just a couple of beers, happy to go home to the Bunker where Miracle would be waiting curled up on Dean's bed. His brother’s nights of self-medication with beer and bourbon were long gone.

Sam took another drink of his beer, and settled back into his seat, as he waited for his brother to return. Up on stage a group of girls were singing some pop song or other, and they were being loudly encouraged by their friends. It appeared they'd dropped into the bar on Karaoke night. 

Sam expected Dean to turn round and walk out in disgust, but instead, he shrugged and nudged him in the ribs. “A couple of beers and you’ll be up there belting out Celine Dion, right, Sammy?”

Sam scowled at Dean, who responded by grinning and ignoring his brother’s sour expression. He found a table close to the bar, away from the people crowded around the makeshift stage.

By now the girls had finished their song to rapturous applause from their friends. Sam lost interest in proceedings as he scanned the area by the bar for Dean.

When he couldn't see the familiar figure of his brother, Sam started to become concerned. Dean's coat was still hanging on the back of his chair with the Impala’s keys in the pocket. So he hadn't gone far, and he hadn't even seemed all that interested in their waitress’s less than subtle flirting. So where the hell had he got to? Sam was about to get up to go look for him when the DJ spoke. 

"And now we have Dean with a golden oldie."

Sam sat down again. Dean was going to sing in public! He hoped none of the other patrons in the bar took exception to Dean's caterwauling, and decide to start throwing punches. He watched in trepidation, as Dean got onto the stage, and picked up the mic. 

Then the music started and Sam's jaw dropped. When the DJ said golden oldie he'd half expected AC/DC or Thin Lizzy, not an Eighties power ballad by Bryan Adams.

This was too good to be true. Sam scrambled for his phone. This needed to be recorded for posterity and blackmail material. Then Dean started to sing and Sam forgot all about the phone in his hand.

Instead of the usual out of tune wailing that made him want to run for cover, Dean was in tune, and he sounded amazing, pouring his heart and soul into the lyrics.

As Sam listened there was a lump in his throat, and tears pricked at the back of his eyes. He thought about their younger years, and what they’d been through. Sam had no idea that a cheesy ballad was going to have such an effect on him. As Dean reached the bridge of the song the lyrics resonated with him:

I've been waitin' for so long

For somethin' to arrive

For love to come along

Now our dreams are comin' true

Through the good times and the bad

Yeah, I'll be standin' there by you.

Dean would always stand by his side. No matter what they’d been through, he could rely on Dean being there for him. They’d fought so hard to be free of Chuck and his stories, and now at long last they were free of his interference.

As Dean sang, Sam saw the contentment on his face. Now the fate of the world no longer rested on his shoulders, weighing him down,,Sam knew he’d found his heaven in his brother’s peace.


End file.
